Printed circuit boards are used to form electronic circuits. An example of this is that when AC voltage is used to operate the DC motor, a full wave diode rectifier bridge is required to translate the AC voltage to DC voltage. The bridge that is currently used has diodes and capacitors manually assembled into holes in a printed circuit board whereafter the components are wave soldered in place.
This arrangement is costly as a result of manufacturing or procuring the PCB, manually inserting the components in the board, soldering them in place, and then hand soldering the power leads to the board during the assembly of the device in which the DC motor is to be used.